Family Betrayals
by dancingirl87
Summary: The Blacks and the Brady's are enemies in every sense of the word. But what happens when Shawn Brady and Belle Black find themselves falling in love?
1. Chapter1

The sky was quickly clouding over as Belle Black hurried through Salem Place, in a rush to get home. She hugged her bags to her chest and quickened her pace as thunder rumbled in the distance. The wind suddenly whipped through the narrow walkway and blew Belle's long blond hair into her face and around her head. Belle paused and sighed heavily. Angrily she shoved it away from her eyes and resumed rushing through Salem Place.  
  
The rain began falling heavily, thunder crashing in the background. Belle sprinted for the nearest awning to take shelter from the rain. "Why did it have to rain today?" She asked herself, remembering her fathers angry words from earlier. "Hasn't today been crappy enough?   
  
*****  
  
"Belle, you're a disappointment! You're disrespectful and rude!" John Black yelled at his youngest daughter, his last hope. "Why can't you be like your sisters? For God's sake, they grew up perfect. And then there is you." John's voice was distant and scathing. Belle cowered in the comfy chair she had been happily reading in only moments before. John's harsh words sunk into Belle's head, only reminding herself further that she was a failure. Not worthy of anything or anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," Belle whispered, her soft words lost in the soft blue sweater Belle had tugged up over her mouth. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it," John burst out sternly, surprising Belle into looking up at the man towering in front of her. "I want you to try. Just try at least. Please." John's voice softened. He sounded desperate, as if Belle had to be perfect or John's own life would be ruined.  
  
"I'll try Daddy. I promise," Belle assured her father, looking up at him with wide frightened eyes. John was unpredictable when he was angry. "Could I go now? I told Mimi I'd meet her at six."  
  
"Yes, get out of here!" Once again John's moods changed like the winds. "But remember; avoid the Brady's. If I ever, EVER see you with any member of their family you will be out of ours." Belle meekly nodded and climbed out of her chair facing John the whole way to the stairs. She sprinted up them, tears sliding down her cheeks as John fell hopelessly onto the couch.  
  
*****  
  
Belle shook her head and tried to bring her thoughts back to the present. The problem was Belle couldn't get her father's cold words out of her head. Shopping hadn't even worked! Although it most likely hadn't helped that Mimi had cancelled on their shopping date, and Chloe was away with Brady for the weekend.  
  
Brady. Her one male sibling. Belle loved Brady the most, most likely because he was Belle's only family member her father didn't compare her to. Samantha, Michaela, Alannah. Belle's perfect older sisters. Belle hated that they were so loved. Everyone loved Sami, Cay and Al. They were bubbly, fun loving and beautiful, the exact opposite of what everyone saw in Belle. Belle was the mess up, the accident.   
  
Belle narrowed her blue eyes and glared at the heavens as though they had wreaked havoc upon her life. She stuck her tongue out at the sky, laughing slightly at her childish actions. Belle turned away from the stormy sky, curious to see which store she had happened to run to. How ironic was this? Belle laughed, despite the situation she was in.  
  
There, printed on the window in bright colourful lettering were the words "The Brady Pub." 


	2. Chapter 2

Belle couldn't believe the irony of this situation. First her father tells her to never come in contact with the Brady's. And what did Belle do? Take cover in front of the Brady Pub. Sighing with frustration Belle tried to figure out what to do.  
  
She couldn't go back in the storm, the wind was picking up and blowing various chairs and tables onto the ground. The rain was pelting down harder than before and was sure to hurt as it landed on Belle. It was also getting dark and Belle didn't want to go wandering around Salem by herself at night. Even though it was a relatively small town there had been more muggings lately.  
  
So with all those explanations on hand as to why she was going to be found inside the Brady Pub associating with the "enemy" Belle pulled the door open, shopping bags in hand and ducked inside She was greeted with a burst of warm air and the warm, fragrant smell of fries and burgers. The atmosphere inside the Brady pub was cheery and friendly. As Belle looked around see could see people leaving their own tables and joining friends.  
  
"Excuse me? Can I help you?" a warm and caring female voice asked from behind Belle. Belle turned around to find a middle aged woman behind her, smiling pleasantly. She held a stack of well worn menus in the crook of her arm and was dressed in a cable knit pink sweater and a long black skirt.   
  
Belle swallowed loudly. For sure this was Caroline Brady, Bo Brady's mother. "Um, can I get a table, please?" Caroline cheerily nodded, not recognizing her as a Black, and led Belle to an empty booth. Belle dropped onto the red leather seat and set her bags beside her.   
  
"What can I get for you, honey?" Caroline asked, placing a menu before Belle on the table. "Would you like a soda?" She smiled at Belle, taking pity on the small slip of a girl in the booth.  
  
Belle shook her head. "Could I have something warm? Tea, maybe?" Caroline nodded and whisked away to the counter. Belle sighed and leaned back against the smooth leather. She let her tired eyes close and rested for a minute while waiting.   
  
Across the busy restaurant Shawn Brady angrily flipped cooking hamburgers. His mother had made him come into the Pub early that morning and help his grandmother out. So Shawn had climbed out of bed four hours earlier than he would have liked and driven to the Pub in the harsh early morning weather.  
  
"Shawn, another burger. No onions or tomatoes," Caroline called from the front of the restaurant. "Oh, another cheese burger too. Got that?"  
  
"I've got it, grandma," Shawn told her, throwing two more burgers on the grill. He flipped the ones already cooking and decided he could leave the grill for a few minutes to grab a drink. Shawn left the kitchen and went behind the bar. He poured himself a root beer and drank a long gulp form the frosty glass.  
  
Shawn leaned back against the wall behind him and looked around the Pub. It was busy today, even for a Saturday and there were only two empty tables. Most of the occupants were Salem residents, except for a blond girl in the far corner booth. She was leaning back against the headrest with her eyes closed. Shawn wondered where she was from; he had never seen her around Salem before. She was very pretty from what Shawn cold see, although she looked tired and worn out, too much for her age.   
  
"Shawn. Shawn? Can you bring this to table eight?" Caroline broke into Shawn's thoughts and handed him a steaming cup of tea. Shawn nodded and left the bar, his root beer forgotten on the counter. He wove through the crowd of people and reached table eight a few minutes later.  
  
"Here you go, would you like anything else?" Shawn asked trying to be polite.  
  
Belle opened her eyes to find concerned chocolate brown eyes looking at her. This must be Bo Brady's son, she thought looking back at him. "No, I'm fine for now, thanks."  
  
"Okay then." Shawn backed away from the table, keeping his eyes on her. He was determined to find out who the mysterious blond girl was...  
  
As long as she wasn't a Black. 


	3. Chapter 3

I disclaim.  
  
Belle felt shaky and unsettled; a combination that she didn't like. He's only a boy she tried telling herself. And an enemy at that. But her body and her heart weren't listening.  
  
Belle could see Shawn Brady across the Pub, flipping burgers and handing plates to the waitresses. Every few seconds he would shoot a glance at Belle, thinking she didn't noticed. She did.  
  
Belle sighed and inwardly scolded herself. "I knew this was a bad idea," She said aloud, digging in her purse for a couple of dollars. "I'm just going to leave and forget I ever came here. Nobody ever has to know, right?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?" A wonderfully smooth, rich male voice asked from behind Belle. Belle whipped her head around to see Shawn Brady standing behind her a concerned look on his face. "I saw you sitting over here and you looked kind of angry. Can I do anything?"  
  
Belle shook her head. "No, no. I'm okay. I'm fine." She was trying to reassure herself as much as she was Shawn. "I'm just going to go now. Excuse me."  
  
"I don't think you should leave right now," Shawn suggested, blocking Belle form leaving with his arm. "It's going to be a mighty big storm and the weather channel is advising people to stay indoors. Did you drive here?"  
  
"N-no. I walked. I'll be okay going home though. I don't live that far." Belle squeaked, cursing herself for being so weak. The boy wasn't that good looking. Okay, maybe he was.   
  
"No way. I'm not going to let you walk home all alone," Shawn insisted, his face pleading. For the life of her, Belle couldn't figure out why the Black's hated the Brady's so much. They seemed like perfectly nice people. "Oh, by the way, I'm Shawn Brady. My grandparents own this place."  
  
Belle frantically tried to think of a name. He would surely want to know hers. He would know her as Isabella Black so... "Belle Connor," She told him, using Mimi's younger brother's name.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Belle," Shawn said, smiling at her. Belle almost melted and breathed a small sigh of relief. He had bought it.   
  
Belle felt a small twinge of guilt in her stomach. Even if she had just met him, Belle hated the thought of lying to Shawn. It just felt wrong.  
  
"Look, I'd better get going. I promised my dad I'd be home by eight and it's getting close to that." Belle opened her eyes wide and parted her lips just a little bit.   
  
Shawn looked a bit flustered and Belle was pleased. So there, Sami, she thought. I can be just as seducing as you can. "Uh, um, yeah, sure," Shawn stuttered. "But look. I'll walk you home. Just let me tell my grandmother." Before Belle could refuse he was gone.  
  
"Dammit." She cursed, secretly feeling a twinge of happiness. So they wouldn't be saying good bye so soon. 


End file.
